Aguardando os Pecados
by Nicodemos V. Alexandrov
Summary: Ulquiorra é uma pessoa muito paciente. Fic Harry-é-Ulquiorra. Ulquihime. Fic Origjnal 'Waiting-In-Sin'. Traduzido Com a permissão do autor.


**N/A: Esta é uma tradução da fic 'Waiting in Sin' do autor JerichosPhantom, sendo que tenho sua permissão para fazer tal coisa. Qualquer duvida basta mandar uma MP para ele. **

Ulquiorra Schiffer era uma pessoa muito, muito paciente.

Ele está esperando há muito tempo. E para muitas coisas.

Ele esperou por décadas para se tornar mais forte, e mais forte, até que ele fosse o mais forte.

Ele esperou, e tornou-se, o subordinado perfeito para Aizen-Sama. Se transformando em sua arma, soldado, e seu filho.

Ele esperou pelo conhecimento do 'coração' humano.

Ele esperou o momento perfeito para **absolutamente** esmagar Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ulquiorra esperou e esperou.

Ulquiorra esperou por muito tempo.

**XXXXXXX**

Ulquiorra olhou para trás enquanto observava suas asas desaparecendo. Transformando-se em Cinzas; e morrendo. Ele esperou pelo inevitável.

_Pelo seu coração eu invejo..._

Você cuida dele... Você o protege... É por causa de seu coração?... Por que eles tem um coração? Por que eu não tenho? O que é essa coisa, o Coração? Por que... Por que você não **me protege?**

_Pelo seu coração eu ganancio..._

Ela poderia ser sua... Ela poderia pertencer a si...

A mulher olha para ele com os olhos cintilantes, com as mãos cruzadas acima do peito em uma oração silenciosa. Toda sua.

- E logo agora... Que eu estava começando a me interessar por você...

Em você, você que é **minha**, ele pensa.

_Pelo seu coração eu cobiço..._

Ele bebe o conhecimento do coração humano como um homem bebendo água em um deserto. Ele não tem certeza do porquê. Mas ele quer mais, até seu limite estourar.

Seus pensamentos racionais não continuaram intactos, ele refletiu vagamente, enquanto sua mão agia por vontade própria e se estendeu para a mulher (Sua, minha, uma voz escura e antiga sussurra em seu ouvido).

- Você tem medo de mim, mulher?

_Pelo seu coração eu orgulho-me..._

Lixo, humano emocional e estupido. Ele iria esmaga-lo. Ele iria mostrar-lhe quem era o mais forte. Ele iria mostrar a mulher (sua, algo dentro dele murmurou) como patético e fraco aquele substituto de Shinigami era.

- Venha, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Olhos cinza escuro amendoados brilharam com as lagrimas não derramadas e cheios até a borda com mais emoções do que ele poderia entender. Seu cabelo alaranjado soprando ao sol do deserto, enquanto ela suavemente lhe responde. – Eu não estou com medo.

_Pelo seu coração eu Descanso..._

Ele não é um adversário digno, você pensou. Ele não é uma ameaça, você concluiu.

Kurosaki Ichigo você não é nada, então eu não vou fazer nada. Eu vou observa-lo. Você que se tornou arrogante de seu próprio poder. Eu vou assistir. E eu vou decidir se você é alguma coisa.

Eu não fiz nada, pois você não é nada.

É uma pena, realmente, que ele se tornou algo.

_Pelo seu coração eu Enfureço..._

Menino Insolente! Tolo estupido! Eu, me tornar mais humano? Eu, o servo mais devotado de Aizen-Sama? Pirralho desgraçado... Eu vou esmaga-lo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Como você se atreve a tentar levar minha mulher embora?

_Pelo seu coração..._

- Eu vejo... – Estou desaparecendo, jogado ao vento. Eu não sinto nada. Mulher, eu estou esperando...

_Eu desejo tudo sobre você... _Seus cabelos suaves e quentes, seus olhos brilhantes, seu delicioso corpo curvilíneo... Eu esperei e lhe assisti. Eu te observei de formas que me fazem queimar de desejo e vergonha. Eu olhei para você em seus momentos mais íntimos, apenas por um vislumbre de sua pele leitosa, seu pescoço fino, seus ombros nus e as coxas perfeitamente lisas e impecáveis.

Então o mundo se tornou negro, desaparecendo assim como meu corpo. Eu ainda estou te esperando, aguardando.

Suas mãos, a centímetros de agarrar a minha. Eu poderia ter sorrido, afinal. No final, Kurosaki Ichigo, eu ganhei.

O coração dela é meu, e foi confiado a mim. _E tudo o que importa é..._

_Essa coisa na minha mão..._

_O coração._

**XXXXXXX**

Muitos e muitos anos mais tarde, olhos extremamente verdes brilharam sob óculos tortos e quebrados. Seu cabelo era parecido com um ninho de corvo, bagunçado em todas as direções. O rapaz magro dormindo sob as escadas em um armário. Ulquiorra espera. Aguarda e se esconde sob o disfarce do menino Harry James Potter. Dedilhando sua cicatriz distraidamente, ele se inclina para trás e suspira.

Ele já tem seu coração. Agora, ele continua a esperar.


End file.
